If ever he lives
by Aurum Fire
Summary: What if Jiraiya time travelled just as he was dieing, will Tsunade tell him how she feels?


Fukusaku cringes as Jiraiya engraves a coded message on his back.

"Alright, message received."

"He left a dying message in code."

"Let's finish him."

He can sense a missile headed for him. Jiraiya lies waiting for his end.

"You're the child of prophecy, Naruto. I leave the rest to you."

The platform descends down the water, taking him with it. He sinks to the bottom of the ocean when suddenly a flash of light is seen and he's sucked into a vortex.

 _ **Hiruzen's with his students in his office drinking sake as Jiraiya managed to get Tsunade to stay a bit more before she sets off with Shizune. They're completely astounded as they see a man on the floor, rods protruding out his front as the rods that were originally stabbed in his back , protruded when he fell to the floor.**_

" _ **Who is he?"**_

" _ **He's severely wounded."**_

" _ **He's stabbed by rods and by the looks of it, he lost a lot of blood already."**_

" _ **Blood…."**_

" _ **Get a grip Tsunade. He needs medical attention.**_

" _**So much blood…. Get other medics to do it but wait,white hair, red lines on the face, wart on the nose. Jiraiya, it's you!"**_

" _ **I'm surprised your hemophobia didn't act up. Are you sure that is me? I'm here Tsunade."**_

" _ **He's probably your future self."**_

" _ **Perhaps but he can also be my father."**_

" _ **You're an orphan. How can you be so sure."**_

" _ **I think he's your future self, gaki."**_

" _**Don't call me gaki, sensei."**_

" _ **You prefer tadpole then?"**_

" _ **No."**_

" _ **Tadpole, that's hilarious. You summon toads and you're called a tadpole. Pfft.."**_

" _ **Oh shut up, slug."**_

" _**Settle down you two. If he really is your future self, then it only means one thing, time travel."**_

" _ **That's impossible. Time travel isn't possible, not that I know of."**_

" _ **It's not like you even care to study back then."**_

" _ **Whatever, flat chested girl."**_

" _ **Pervert."**_

" _ **Knock it off both of you."**_

" _ **Sorry sensei."**_

" _ **Good, now that you two are quiet. I checked his holster. I found a check book with your name on it, Jiraiya. And also a couple of perverted books which you written in the future as these doesn't even exist in our timeline. And…"**_

" _**Hiruzen Sarutobi!"**_

" _**Looks like someone's in the doghouse tonight."**_

" _ **Oh, Biwako."**_

" _ **Asuma, ran away again. Did you two fight again?"**_

" _ **Yes."**_

" _ **What did you two fought about?"**_

" _ **He thinks I don't acknowledge his skills."**_

" _ **You really should talk to him."**_

" _ **I can't."**_

" _ **You better fix this."**_

" _**Seriously, Biwako. You know him, he goes back once he had a talk with Chiriku."**_

" _**You…. That's it, you're sleeping on the couch tonight."**_

 _ **Jiraiya tries to speak as he hear his past self, sensei, teammate and his sensei's wife but his throat's crushed and he ends up coughing up blood.**_

" _**Ugghhhkkk…."**_

" _**What happened here?"**_

" _**He appeared out of nowhere. He's stabbed with rods."**_

 _ **Biwako checks his throat.**_

" _ **His throat's crushed as well."**_

" _ **I'll heal him, sensei."**_

" _**I'm surprised you want to heal someone, Tsunade."**_

 _ **Tsunade emphasizes her point by gathering green chakra on her hands on his sternum and Biwako follows suit.**_

" _**I'll heal his throat."**_

" _**Are you sure, Biwako?"**_

" _**Of course, I'm still a medical ninja. Are you complaining? Do you want to sleep on the couch tonight and babysit?"**_

 _ **Hiruzen frantically shakes his head and appear to be scared of his wife and calls for an ANBU.**_

" _ **Inu, send for additional medics. Tell them the patient's in critical state."**_

" _ **Hai."**_

" _ **Jiraiya my boy, what did you have to go through before you got here?"**_

 _ **Hiruzen strokes the man's head as his wife keeps pressure on his throat as much as she could to staunch the bleeding. The hokage could only watch as Tsunade removes the rods slowly as she heals each wound. Jiraiya's future self seem to focus on anywhere but Tsunade. He tries to focus more on his hime's face, not that it helped… With the blood that he lost, it's surprising that he can even keep his eyes open. Hiruzen worriedly looks at him as he never saw his student like this before. The other Jiraiya appear to be worried as well.**_

 _ **Minato peeks through the door.**_

" _ **Sensei…"**_

" _**Come in, Minato."**_

" _ **Minato, you're here."**_

" _**Lord Hokage."**_

" _**I heard your called the Yellow Flash now. How are you and Kushina doing?"**_

" _**We're doing fine, she's still scary though."**_

 _ **Minato turns his eyes to the man being healed by Tsunade.**_

" _**Is that sensei?"**_

" _**I know you're confused kid but he is me.."**_

" _ **Time travel,huh…"**_

" _ **Yes."**_

" _ **I'd really like to stay and chat but I think I should go. I'm going to be late for our date… Bye."**_

 _ **Minato runs off , not wanting to face his girlfriends wrath.**_

" _ **He's the yellow flash and yet he's late for his date."**_

" _ **Tell me about it."**_

 _ **Jiraiya's throat is completely healed and Biwako stumbles a bit as she gets up but was held up by her husband . Tsunade seem to be tired as well and the other medics arrive. He suddenly clutches to Tsunade's hand to stop her from healing him.**_

" _**Just let me die, hime."**_

" _**Are you stupid? You can still be saved.."**_

" _**Hime…"**_

 _ **Hiruzen worriedly looks at Jiraiya.**_

" _**Jiraiya, my boy. Why are you giving up?"**_

" _**She probably thinks I'm dead now. Fukusaku probably told her I'm dead now."**_

" _**Fukusaku. One of the toad elders, I've mastered Sage mode already but I haven't summoned him yet."**_

 _ **Jiraiya begins convulsing, the puddle of blood beneath him increasing in size.**_

" _**Oh no, hang in there."**_

Present Time

Tsunade drinks sake nonstop after Fukusaku told her the news. Naruto's still in a mission and he'll most likely will be back in a week or so…

" Lady Tsunade..."

" Leave me alone, Shizune. Just deal with the paperwork and the missions for a while…"

" Milady…"

" Leave!"

Shizune scampers off but not before looking back at Tsunade, whose tears are falling freely from her eyes. Genma approaches her…

" Hey, is the hokage?"

" She isn't doing so good right now…."

" She loved Jiraiya but she's scared to say so.."

" She lost a lot of loved ones in her life and now him…."

" If only there's a way for her to see Jiraiya again. She asked him to send for one of his messenger frogs to get her in case the situation gets out of hand.."

Genma sighs and kiss her forehead.

" He didn't do it. He doesn't want her to get in danger…. There are lots of things that only Master Jiraiya can do without getting beat up so much or not get beat up at all."

" You're right about that…"

They walk away but Shizune still has concern in her eyes.

 _ **Another flash of light appears. Jiraiya turns to the vortex.**_

" _**Hime…."**_

A vortex opens up in front of Tsunade.

" _**My future self is probably there, sensei."**_

 _ **Hiruzen enters and sees his old student.**_

" Tsunade."

" _Sensei._ _ **"**_

" Jiraiya's with us, he's dying."

" How…."

" There isn't much time."

 _ **The others looking at the vortex of light, waits for Hiruzen to come back and to their astonishment, with Hiruzen there stands….**_

" _**Tsunade…"**_

 _ **Jiraiya manages to say before he pulls her to him, and he loses consciousness.**_

" _**Jiraiya, you baka!"**_

" _**Seriously, he's dying and you still want to beat him up."**_

" _**Shut up you!"**_

 _ **Future tsunade shoves her past self and starts healing him.**_

" _**Move it."**_

" _**Let me die."**_

 _ **Jiraiya, by now is just slurring out words like a drunken man.**_

" _**Damn it, Jiraiya. You promised you won't die!"**_

" _**Hime."**_

" _**Joke about dying again and I'll beat you up."**_

" _**Hime."**_

" _**Put a sock on it or else…."**_

" _**Fine but I have no intention on …..breaking up my promise, not now."**_

" _**But you almost died…."**_

" _**I know but at least my throat isn't crushed anymore."**_

" _**What did you go through exactly?"**_

 _ **He opens his eyes barely and pulls her to him and kiss her and to everyone's surprise, Tsunade lets him.**_

" _**Ahhh… you finally admitted that you love him, huh."**_

 _ **They pull away and Tsunade punches him.**_

" _**Don't think this makes up for almost breaking your promise."**_

" _**I know hime."**_

 _ **Tsunade continues on healing him and Jiraiya seems to focus more now. Past tsunade can't believe what's happening .**_

" _**After Dan died, I swore I'll never love again."**_

" _**I know we did but that didn't stop me from loving him. It took me ages to admit it though and when I finally realized it, Fukusaku informed me that he died."**_

" _**I thought I'll die too. As I was sinking in the ocean, a bright light appeared and then I was falling then I showed up here. I'm glad you love me hime."**_

 _ **Jiraiya regains his strength and he stands up wobbly.**_

" _**Jiraiya what are you doing?"**_

" _**I have to get back to Konoha, you should too."**_

" _**Not in your condition."**_

" _**Operate on me when we get back then that vortex directly leads to your office."**_

" _**Don't be an idiot. You need to rest. "**_

" _**I'm fine hime…"**_

" _**Jiraiya! Get to rest!"**_

 _ **Biwako intervenes.**_

" _**Jiraiya please you need rest."**_

" _**I'm fine Lady Biwako."**_

" _**Stubborn boy."**_

" _**One of my many flaws."**_

" _**At least get some rest in the hospital."**_

" _**Sure as long as Tsunade is the one who operate on me if I need too. She's the only one allowed to touch me or gawk at me."**_

" _**Pervert."**_

" _**And yet you love me."**_

" _**Consider yourself lucky then."**_

 _ **Past Jiraiya restrains himself from whooping with joy but of course the moment is shattered as a woman enters the vortex, a very familiar woman with a man with a senbon in his mouth.**_

" _**Lady Tsunade, Naruto has deciphered the coded message of….."**_

 _ **Shizune trails off as she sees the man who they believe to be dead and she passes out.**_

" _**Shizune!"**_

" _**Sorry about that Genma."**_

" _**It's fine but I don't understand. Lord Fukusaku informed us that you're dead."**_

" _**I know, I know, it's a long story but I was brought here by the same vortex you just pass through. Tsunade healed me."**_

" _**Lady Tsunade from this timeline or your hime?"**_

" _**Both."**_

 _ **Hiruzen comes over to them.**_

" _**Genma Shiranui?"**_

" _**Hai."**_

" _**I can't believe this you've grown. How's everyone and are they still alive?"**_

" _**Everyone in the village is fine, some had come and go already. Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki,Hayate Gekko, your wife and your son is dead."**_

" _**Biwako died?"**_

" _**Yes."**_

" _**But how? What happened? To all of them?"**_

" _**I'm afraid I don't have much information but your wife, Biwako-sama was sent with Kushina Uzumaki to a secret place to give birth. All the ANBU were found killed by one man along with Lady Biwako and Taji. The Kyuubi was released and attacked the village that night. Minato-sama sealed half of the nine tails within himself and half of it within his son, Naruto Uzumaki. Unfortunately both of them died that night…. You surpressed as much information about the nine tails and even the fact that the Yondaime as his son, in respect of his wishes and his wife's. Only Minato and Kushina-sama knows what really went on that night."**_

" _**And Naruto?"**_

" _**He was treated like he was the Kyuubi. They avoid him like a plague. There are some who knows who he is and respects him and there are some who sees him as he is not just the son of the Yondaime. He's rambunctious and quite the prankster. It's always hilarious that even the ANBU can't catch him… He's a formidable shinobi now and has lots of friends. He has proven himself that he isn't the kyuubi…. He's a good kid and his parents will definitely agree with me."**_

" _**I agree as well."**_

 _ **Biwako cuts in.**_

" _**What happened to Asuma?"**_

" _**Kakuzu and Hidan, members of the Akatsuki killed Lord Chiriku, leaving Asuma the remaining members of the guardian shinobi 12. Lady Tsunade deployed four man squads to the different bounty centers but Asuma, Shikamaru, Izumo and Kotetsu were the ones who found them. Hidan got the upper hand as once he ingests the blood of his intended victim, whatever injuries he inflicts on himself also affects his victim. Shikamaru figured it out in time before Hidan could stab Asuma through the heart. Asuma managed to behead him but Kakuzu turned out to being able sew body parts together. Shikamaru was at his limit and Kakuzu was a force to be reckon with. He has 5 hearts in different parts of his body. He has Izumo and Kotetsu choking on his hands. He impaled his three bladed scythe on his abdominal area and impaled him in his heart. He lost a lot of blood. Ino, Chouji, Aoba, and another shinobi arrived a couple of minutes later. Ino healed him as much as she could but 4 of his vital spots were damaged. He died afterwards leaving his wife, Kurenai who is 3 months pregnant and his nephew, Konohamaru who is 12 years old. Kakuzu and Hidan has been gotten rid off already. Shikamaru got rid of Hidan, and Naruto and the others got rid of Kakuzu."**_

" _**No! Not my son. Why did he have to die? "**_

 _ **Hiruzen comforts his wife holding back his tears.**_

" _**They finally got together huh. What about me?"**_

" _**You died as well but I'm afraid, I've given away a lot of information but Orochimaru was the one who killed you. You died entrusting the future of the village to the kings of the village and you summoned the shinigami to take his spirit but you only succeeded in rendering his arms useless. As for Hayate, Baki, the wind marshal killed him but it was Kabuto who mutilated him after being caught spying on them."**_

" _**Do you have photos of everyone?"**_

" _**Yes, here."**_

 _ **Genma summons a photo album from one of his scrolls. Hiruzen and Biwako looks through it and they can't help smiling at each of them… Shizune finally regains consciousness.**_

" _**You really are alive, Jiraiya-sama but we really need to check if your internal organs are damaged."**_

" _**I'm fine Shizune…"**_

 _ **Jiraiya wobbles on his feet. He supports himself by putting an arm on Tsunade's shoulders but he starts coughing up blood again.**_

" _**Help me take him to the OR."**_

 _ **His vision sways and everything goes black…**_

" _**Jiraiya!"**_

" _**Jiraiya!"**_

 _ **Tsunade works feverishly to save him, most of his organs are punctured or ripped to shreds. He's stabilized soon and Tsunade falls unconscious.**_

" _**Tsunade-sama!"**_

 _ **Shizune comes out of the room.**_

" _**Jiraiya is stable and Lady Tsunade pass out of exhaustion."**_

" _**That's good to hear. I'll make sure they're moved to a private room, I hope she won't mind that they're in one bed."**_

" _**She probably wouldn't, there are times that Jiraiya stays the night to watch over her as long as he doesn't grope her or nuzzle her chest."**_

 _ **They move them in one room and Shizune can't help taking a picture.**_

" _**At least they're together now."**_

" _**What about you and Genma?"**_

 _ **Shizune blushes and they all laugh while the sannins sleep. Without a doubt, Jiraiya just might get in trouble when he wakes up but he'll be fine with it after all, his hime is with him….**_

 _ **The end.**_


End file.
